Legends of the Ferengi
| published=August 1997| pages=160| format=Paperback| ISBN=ISBN 0671007289| altcover= | }} Quark recounts famous tales of the Ferengi that inspired the Rules of Acquisition. Introduction '''From the back cover:' For centuries these and the other famous Ferengi "Rules of Acquisition" have been the guiding principles of the galaxy's most successful entrepreneurs. But the wisdom behind them was not won without a high cost in lives and latinum. Now at last these inspiring tales of avaricious Ferengi wresting monetary gain from the jaws of poverty are available to the profit-hungry across the galaxy! References Characters :Pamela Anderson • Drew Barrymore • Ira Steven Behr • Blemin • Blork • Blout • Brolok • Naomi Campbell • Chig • Cameron Diaz • Ding • Dirf, son of Dorf • Drek • Drik • Duwain • Dverl • Frek • Flynk • Frinx • Gaila • Gint • Goem • Gormie Gormatop • Greb • Greko • Grymi • Gweemo • Hecko • Ishka • • Jubbletta • Kalaw, son of Lorka • Keldar • Kono • Koob • Krax • Logi • Lonz • Lorka • Elle MacPherson • "Mad Zook" • Mickey Mantle • "Masked Breen" • Jennifer McCarthy • Mecko • Meelo • Milch • Demi Moore • Morn • Nix • Nog • Obe • Oblat • Oblix • Pel • Pino • Posck • Promp • Quark • Rauplop • Rom • Saknussen • Claudia Schiffer • Shmun • Benjamin Sisko • Sluggo • Smeet the Oblivious • Sner • Solev • Squeeb • Squim • Sharon Stone • Stol • Stoonk • Stumpy Strope • Tiron • T'lana • T'vora • Trop • Twim • Untz the Invisible • Ving • Vinx • Voshma the Voluptuous • Vorp • Vurp • J. Whales • Robert Hewitt Wolfe • Yinkee the Shrewd • Yomgro • Yost • Zek Locations :Alpha Quadrant • Bajor • Bajor sector • Bajoran wormhole • Binx • Bowog Bay • Bowog Bog • Bowog Dam • Blopfep Wilds • • California • Cardassia • Caverns of Sogg • Chimera Pi • Cruluss Prime • Deep Space 9 • Earth • Ferenginar • Glunge • Gothis Mountains • Hupyria • Kalaw's Klingon Kitchen • Kidneypond • Kope • Korpa • Lytasia • Meyupyup District • Morvin • Mount Tubatuba • Noi • North American Administrative District • Pike Hall • Plains of Plol • Plateau of Drul • Popodoopopop • Promenade • Quark's • Rangahorn • Risa • Romulus • Roplermoop City • Roughlanding • San Francisco • Sector 001 • Schnoo • Shploonish • Skimmer Interchange 405 • Splorplop Circle • Splort • Stairs of Gilfoyle • Stol's House of Collectibles • Stumpy's Bar • Tholis • Tower of Commerce • Tregas • Vorp Memorial • West Wormwood • Wohoken • Vorp Memorial • Starships :Ferengi marauder Species :Bajoran • Betazoid • Bolian • Breen • Cardassian • Cruller • Ferengi • Gree • Human • Hupyrian • Jem'Hadar • Klingon • Lissepian • Lytasian • Nausicaan • Orion • Romulan • Tholian • Vulcan States and Organizations :Bajoran War Orphans Fund • ChiggerBurgerCorp • Daystrom Institute • Emergency Medical Services, Inc. • Ferengi Alliance • Ferengi Commerce Authority • Ferengi Commodities Exchange • Ferengi Desiccated Collectibles Market • Ferengi Financial Exchange • Ferengi Morale Office • Ferengi Office of Population Control • Ferengi Skimmerway Construction Department • Ferengi Society for the Care and Feeding of Bajoran War Orphans • Ferengi Wellness Institute • Haryalevard Academy of Business Management • Hopawup Academy for Young Lobelings • Ferengi/Hupyrian Friendship Brigade • Hupyrian People's Unity Front • Quark Enterprises, Inc. • Slug-o-Cola Bottling Company • Starfleet • Starfleet Academy • Success • United Federation of Planets • Yand Corporation Technology :combadge • emergency transporter • genetic reconfiguring matrix • holosuite • ore processor • phaser • plasma decoupler • plasma whip • replicator • self-sealing stembolt • skimmer • stasis chamber • transporter • tooth sharpener • tricorder • warp drive • waste extracter Florae and Fauna :albino fangcat • fire spider • gagh • gree-worm • Grumpackian tortoise • hooyup tree • Hupyrian wood beetle • Misian bogfly • Sleekback racing beetle • snailosaurus • spiderpoodle • Tellurian gnat • timber weevil • tube grub • vole • wooly slug Foods and beverages : • bloodwine • Chiggerburger • Eelwasser • flaming nova • icoberry juice • root beer • Slug-o-Cola • slug steak • snail juice • snail steak • wormjuice • wormwine • yamok sauce Other :The Arduous Journey of T'lana on the Road to Enlightenment • audiobook • autopilot • attainment ceremony • Bajoran earring • Bajoran language • "Ballad of the Swamp King" • Barter Age • baseball • baseball card • beetlejockey • betting pool • Bible • Blessed Exchequer • bogeyman • Bowog flood • burial • cadet • Celestial Auctioneers • chroniton • chief liquidator • commerce zone • dabo • dabo girl • dabo wheel • DaiMon • desiccation disk • docking pylon • duridium • dextramethametroheblezine • diskmonger • Divine Right • Divine Treasury • dom-jot • earthquake • econosolipsistic mathematics • fafa • Ferengi Acquirer • Ferengi language • Ferengi-Lytasian conflict • Ferengi religion • Ferengi Rules of Acquisition • ''The Ferengi Rules of Acquisition'' (book) • Ferenginoid • first contact • frinx • funeral • Glorpober • Gooblatrupyob • Golden Age of Silly Bwah-hah-hahs • Golden Lobe • gouge mining • Grand Nagus • Gratitude Festival • Great Monetary Collapse • "Grymi Says He's Sorry" • Guardian of Forever • Guarding Your Investment, Keeping Your Children Profitable • Gweemo's Lobemaster • headskirt • "Hew-mon" • holodrama • holonovel • horror story • Human language • Hupyrian beetle snuff • "I Wanna Hold Your Moneybelt" • icoberry • ideogram • The Illogic of Death, or, Bringing the Dead to Life, A Noble Experiment • In Memory of the Fallen, a Tribute to the Tragedy at Grub • investment broker • Isle of Grub Festival • Jefferies tube • Keeper of the Dishonored Dead • Kefkan accommodation house • Klang the Incontinent Klingon • latinum • Latinum Mandible • legacy chest • liquidator • lobe • "Luki in a Floater with Latinum" • Marauder Mo • milliyop • missive • moogie • Nameless Traitor • "Never Ask When You Can Take" • oo-mox • One for the Children and a Dozen for Me • Origins and Examples of the Ferengi Rules of Acquisition • Orion slave girl • "Pay, Pay Me Now" • peldor joi • plasma storm • pregnancy • Privateer of the Swampways • professor • religion • Sack Incident • Sacred Auction • Sacred Illuminated balance sheet • slugboy • Stone of Deaver • Swamp King • Swamp King at Sunset • The Three Stooges • Shlork the Stuttering Vulcan • Smiling Partner • temporal dynamic • Tholian silk • time travel • tongo • A Tribute to Flynk: Twenty-Seven Artists Get Together to Make Money off a Dead Star • vacuum desiccation • vole merchant • Vulcan harp • Vulcan language • Vulcan Love Slave • warp eddy • waste extraction • "The Wind in My Ears" • womb rental agreement Information Background information *Behr and Wolfe's biography is a homage to . *Richard Oriolo was the designer of the book. The illustrations were designed and drawn by Chris Elipoulos and Jim Magdaleno. *''Legends of the Ferengi'' features image stills from several Star Trek: Deep Space Nine and Star Trek: Voyager episodes. *The audiobook of this book was narrated by Armin Shimerman. The other Ferengi were voiced by John Beach and Tom Reedy. *An excerpt of Legends of the Ferengi was included in Adventures in Time and Space. Related stories and reference works *Several elements from this book would later be incorporated into Star Trek: Deep Space Nine's on-screen canon. For example, the Lytasians would be mentioned in "The Magnificent Ferengi", Slug-o-Cola and Eelwasser would be mentioned in "Profit and Lace", and Vulcan Love Slave and its characters T'lana and Shmun would be mentioned in "The Emperor's New Cloak". *Several elements from Legends of the Ferengi, such as the "Smiling Partner" and the Grumpackian tortoise, would be mentioned in the Millennium miniseries. *The advertising jingles for Slug-o-Cola and Eelwasser created for the audiobook would later be included in the CD-ROM edition of the Star Trek Encyclopedia and the Star Trek: Deep Space Nine CD Companion. Connections * Category:DS9 novels Category:Audiobooks